Blog użytkownika:Mirakulum 2002/Zauroczona Mari
Hej teraz będę żadziej wchodziła na bloga no bo sami wiecie szkoła, lekcje , sprawdziany itp. ale na razie mam tu kolejną opowieść. Zdarzyło się to kilka dni po tym jak Adrien odkrył tożsamość biedronki. Chłopak pokochał ją jeszcze bardziej cieszył się , że jego lady nnie jest kimś w stylu Chloe ,no wiecie o co chodzi [ jeśli bym tym kogoś uraziła to przepraszam]. Niestety Mari. już go nie kochała , dowiedziała się, od Ayly ,że ta widziała jak model patrzy z ukrycia na miejsce gdzie przemiemieniała się biedronka, gdy ta się przemieniała. - A więc wiesz kim jest biedronka- zapytała lekko przerażona Mari - Nie niestety nie , z mojego domu widziałam tylko błysk po przemianiei tyle- odparła smutno jej przyjaciółka. Bieronka odetchnęła z ulgą . - Wiesz co chyba już nic nie czuje do Adriena- wyznała cicho fiołkowo oka -co?!!!!!! ale przecierz...- zaczęła Ayla - proszę nie gadajmy na ten temat i choćmy na lekcje-zawołałą Mari ciągnąc kolerzankę do klasy.Na początku wszystko było dobrze , jednak na przed ostatniej lekcji szkołę zaczął atakować złoczyńca.Wszyscy uciekali w popłochu , nasi bohaterowie znaleźli ustronne miejsce i przemienili się.Odmienieni ruszyli na źłoczyńcę , po walce przybili sobie żółwika i każde poleciało w swoją stronę. Gdy Mari. znalazł się w swoim pokoju odmieniła się i poszła się umyć. Po prysznicu zeszła dół tam zjadła kolację rozmawiając z rodzicami , wracając do pokoju zgarnęła kilka ciastek dla swojej kwami i wróciła do siebie.Gdy kwami się na jadło Mari zaczęła zdejmować zdjęcia Adriena ze ścian i schowała je w naj głębszy zakamarek pokoju. Kiedy jako tako uporała się ze zdjęciami poszła spać.Obudziła się w nocy przez okno do jej pokju wlatywało srebrno -szare światło księżyca , w miejscu gdzie światła było naj więcej zaczęło się coś twożyć. Po kilku mninutach przed osłupiałą dziewczyną zmaterializował się chłopak, był bardzo przystojny Mari , nie świadomie zarumieniła się , ale zapytałą. -Co ty tu robisz? kim jesteś? i z kąd znasz moje imię? .. a może jesteś szpiegiem w.c?- zapytała no to narazie tyle. za wszystkie błędy przepraszam i zapraszam do komętowania i odwiedzenia moich poprzednich opek. Za karzdy komętarz będę serdecznie wdzięczna Ten tyko się zaśmiał i powiedział słodkim głosem - Oh Mari. po pierwszę nazywam się księżyc po drugie wiem o tobie wszystko no prawie a na czwarte pytanie nie muszę ci odpowiadać bo sama sobie na nie odpowiedziałaś. Gdy to mówił zrobiło mi się strasznie ciepło w środku... i to uczucie którego nie czułam odkąd Adien poznał mają tożsamość ,- czyżbym znowu była zakochana? nie niemogę przecierz otwarcie powiedział , że jest sługą w.c. sama nie wiem co o tym myśleć- zastanawiałam się nie mądrze patrząc na mojego gościa.Rozmawialiśmy przez całą noc , dopiero gdy pierwsze promienie słóńca wdarły się przez okno do mojego pokoju księżyc wstał i powiedzał -Żegnaj Mariś i pamiętaj ani słowa- Nie wiedzałam co powiedzieć w końcu udało mi się wydukać Pa.. mam pytanie spotkamy się jeszcze?... wiesz odkąt odkochałam się ww Adrienie nie myślałam , że kogoś pokocham .... ale......... Nie dokończyłam bo zapadłam w sen pamiętam jeszcze czuły pocałunek na moim polczku. Obudziłam się odziwo byłam wypoczęta.. -czyżby nocne sotkanie z księżycem było tylko wytforem mojej wyobraźni- zastanawiałam się Wstałam i odprawiłam codzienną rutynę podeszłam do okna i zamurowało mnie bo na parapecie leżało srebrne pudełko otworzyłam je i oniemiałam. Bowiem w środku był prze piękny naszyjnik z rubinem oraz pięcioma czarnymi punkciami.W chwili gdy zakładałam go na szyję podleciała do mnie Tikki i zapytała - Mari co ty jeszcze tu robisz......a ta kogule to ten księzyc to ma gust. -A z kąd wiesz ,że to odniego?-zapytałam - Oh myślisz że tego nie widać on cie kocha a ty go ... i coś czuje że się spotkacie -Myślisz zapytałam rozmarzonym głosem - tak a teraz leć do szkoły bo się spuźnisz- powiedziała moja kwami. Jak zawsze biegłam do szkoły na szczęście zdążyłam w ostatniej chwili. Usadłąm w pustej ławce bo pani przesadziła Ayle.Po kilku mniutach zajawiła się nasza nauczycielka a za nią jakiś chłopak. - Witajcie dzieci to jest nowy uczeń nazywa się Karol i przyjechał do was z Wenecji-powiedzałą nauczycielka Wpierwszym momęcie pomyślałąm ,że ten chłopak to księżyc .. ale to nie możliwe , na nieszczęście albo szczęście pani usadziła go koło mnie. -Hej ..-zagadnął mnie Hej?. - odparłam nie pewnie Zaczęłą się lekcja uważnie słuchałam wykładu o rewolucji francuskiej .Po 45 min. męczarni zadzwonił zbawczy dzwonek podeszłam do mojej przyjaciułki ta odrazu zaczęła opowiadać o biedronce po kilku minutach zauważyła mnienący się czerwienią naszyjnik na mojej szyji no to narazie tyle. za wszystkie błędy przepraszam i zapraszam do komętowania i odwiedzenia moich poprzednich opek. Za karzdy komętarz będę serdecznie wdzięczna. dziękuje za pierwszy komętarz -Zkąd go masz ... a może do Adiena?- -Nie on jest od od przyjaciela-skłamałam czerwieniąc się bo uwarzałąm , że księżyc nie jest tylko przyjacielem. - Taaa napewno ... a teraz mów coś o tym nowym jaki on jest- Ayla zaczęłą swoje przesłuchanie - A zkąd mam wiedzieć widze go pierwszy raz co mogęo nim wiedzieć?-odparłam Właśnie gdy to mówiłam te słowa podszedł do nas ten chłpak i zapytał -Mariś mogła byś na słównko na osobności - No dobrze ale...-zaczęłam Niestety nie dane było mi zkończyć bo chłpak pocągnął mnie w ustronne miejsce - Mariś nie poznajesz mnie?-zapytał - nie ... chyba .... poczekaj Księżyc?????!!!!!!- zawołałam - No wreszcie , a terz posłuchaj mnie uważnie bardzo cię kocham ale ze względu na to , że pracuje u w.c muszę się ukrywać....... czy mogęliczyć na odwzajemnienie uczucia?-zapytał - Tak!! - zawołałm bo ja go równierz dażę silnym uczuciem. To narazie tyle za każdy kom będę wdzieczna i dziękuje za pierwszy kom DZiękuje za 3 kom. a więc piszę dalej Po pierwszej minucie nie zręcznego milczenia Księzyc chwysił mnie w pasie , położył ręce na racionach i zaczął delkatnie musać moje wargi , w pierwszym momęcie moje ciało przeszydł dreszcz ale po chwili moje dłonie powędrowały na jego włosy i pomały zaczęłam oddawać pocałumek. Usłyszałam cichy cichot , ale jakoś nie przejmowałam się stym za bardzo teraz liczył sie tyko on. Po kiklu minutach bajecznego pocałunku oderwaliśmy się od siebie , w tedy zadzwonił dzwonek , przeprosiłam moją miłość i podbiegłam do Ayly która do zaru zawołała - i co nie znasz go? widzisz go pierwszy raz? i czemu go całowałaś , Adrien pęknie z zazdrości- - No dobra znam go z dzieciństwa przyjechał ty z Chin... i kiedyś byliśmy bardzo blisko...-zaczęłam się tlumaczyć - Taa właśnie widzę jak blisko .... a teraz choc bo się spuźnimy na lekcję u pani Mendelejev a wiesz jak ona tego nie lubi-zawołała łapiąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc ku klasie. Adien -Zkąd wziął się ten chłopak i czemu Mari tak na niego patrzy a co gorsza zauważyłem ,że się całowali!! czy to możliwe czy straciłem swoją szansę?- takie pytania nękały moją głowę nagle z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. -..... czyli na następną lekcję prezętację przygotują Marinette, Karol , AYla ,i Adrien temat pracy " ziarnista budowa materii"-powiedxiała profesorka załamałem sie teraz mam pracować z nim za jakie grzechy no cóż przynajmniej będę z Mari.Zadzwonił zbawczy dzwonek w sali została tyko nasza grópa , podeszłem do pozostałej 3 i zaproponowałem - morze projekt zrobimy u mnie mam dużo miejsca i moglibyście zostać na noc inkogo niema więc nie będzie problemu -ok to przyjdzemy do ciebie o koło 19.00 może być- zawołali wszyscy , Mari i Karol zarumienili się a Ayla roześmiała się tylko ja miałem marsową minę. To narazie koniec jeszcze raz dziękuje za wszystkie kom i nam nadzieję na więcej Marinette Około godziny 18.59 wszyscy byli u Adriena zaczęliśmy żmudną pracę nad projektem , po kilku godzinach pracy prezętacja była gotowa było za późno aby wracać do domu więc zostaliśmy u Adriena na noc.Ayla zaproponowała film wszyscy się zgodziliśmy i to był błąd wybrali horror. Był straszny siedziałąm koło Karola i Ayly obok której siedział Adrien z nie najciekawszą miną. Przy karzdej strasznej scenie mocniej przytulałam się do Księżyca bo i tak przez cały czas tuliłam go mocno.Po seansie chłopak pokazał nam swoje pokoje ja dzieliłam pokuj z Aylom a chłopaki razem.Następnego dnia obudziły mnie krzyki cicho wstałam i patrząc czy nikt nie widzi przemieniłam się i wyszłam przez okkno. Ledwo co wyszłam natknęłam się na złoczyńcę. - Nazywam się Maro i jestem nie do pokonania... - tak tak a ja jesten biedronka i zaraz ci pokarze Po takiej kródkiej wymianie zdań zaczęłam samotnie walczyć z Marą po kilku godzinach udało mi się ją pokonać , odruchowo wystawiłam żółwika i powiedziałąm - zaliczone jednak nikt mi nie odpowiedzał . o tak zapomniałam ,że czarnego kota nie ma. Zrezygnowana wróciłam do willi Agrestów, i cicho weszłam do pokoju gdzie spała Ayla. Cicho odmieniłam się i wróciłam na roztawiony materac i położyłam się. Chwilę później cała reszta obudziła się i poszliśmy na śniadanie w wiadomościach była mowa o mojej rannej walce Ayla i Adrien wytrzeszczyli oczy , a ja uśmiechnęłam się porozumiewawczo do Karola. Po posiłku każde z nas poszło do siebie, wróciłąm do pokoju i zaczęłąm rozmyślać. Nagle napadła mnie wena chwyciłam za notatnik i naszkicowałam piękną sukienkę w koloże czerwonym i w tym momęcie zobaczyłam rozwalający się bilbord na przeciwkon . Przemieniłam się i ruszyłam na złoczyńcę , niestety Czarny kot i tym razem się nie pojawił , co się z nim stało zawsze był obok bez względu na okoliczności.Po pokonaniu złoczyńcy ruszyłam do domu , nakarmiłam kwami i zaczęłam odrabiać lekcje na jutro. Gdy zkończyłam walkę z masą pracy domowej , zeszłam na kolację , nastęnie poszłam odprawić wieczorną rutynę a chwilę później spałam kamiennym snem. Dziękuje za cyfry kom każdy wiele dla mnie znaczy . Każdy jeden jest na wagę złota więc z całego serca dziękuje. Obudziły mnie piski Tikki zerknęłam na zegarek była 4.00 - co się stało czemu budzisz mnie o tak wczesnej...-zaczęłam ale przerwałam bo zobaczyłam kota siedzącego pod oknem . Podeszłam i zapytała - co się stało czemu cię nie było na dwóch poprzednich atakach akumy? - wiesz ja nie nadaje się bohatera ty to co innego sama bez mojej pomocy pokonałaś złoczyńcę i to dwa razy a poza tym w.c to mój ojciec wie ,że mam mirakulum i może mi zabrać w każdej chwili .Postanowiłem zawiesić działalność c.k oddaje ci mój pierścień , w razie problemu połącz je a w tedy będzie dobrze ... - ale kocie nie rób tego nadajesz się na bohatera sama nie dam rady ... -oj biedronsiu ty zawsze wierna do końca-powiedział i wyskoczył przez okno , wybrałam przez nie niestety nic nie zauważyłam. Nie miałam siły rozmyślań o tym co się stało poszłam spać. Obudziła się z krzykiem , zerknęłam na zegarek była północ, odłożyłam telefon. Nagle usłyszałam czyjś nie równy oddech , przestraszony zerknęłam w tamtym kierunku , zresztą nie musiałam szukać bowiem osoba ta siedziała na brzegu mojej otomany.odetchnęłam z ulgą - księżyc? -.... em tak ... Mariś spokojnie - ufff wiesz jak mnie przeztraszyłeś? - wybacz niechęciałem Powiedział i delikatnie musnął moje usta, oddała pocałunek w końcu to mój chłopak nie? Staną naprzeciwko okna w ten sposób blask ulicznych latarni oświetlał go od tyłu ,, dziwne ale nie przypominał mi mojego księżyca ale uznała to za winę światła. Po chwili wstał i wskazał na okno zrozumiałam o co chodzi zostwiłam Tikki bo myślałam że zajmie to chwilę, podążyłam za nim. Szliśmy dość długo wreszcie do jakiegoś pokoju tam usłyszałam głos - zrób co trzeba - oczywiście w.c Odezwał się mój towarzysz , próbowałam uciec niestety złapał mnie i zanim zdążył coś zrobić dałam mu z liścia, ten nic sobie z tego nie zrobił , dotknął tylko policzki i powiedział - nie wiedziałem że nasza Mari tak potrafi-uśmiechem się dziwnie - księżyc co się z tobą dzieje , grze ten dawny ty w którym się zakochała - zawołała przez łzy - dawny ja? cóż go już nie ma nigdy go nie było to była tylko pokazówka teraz zobaczysz moje prawdziwe ja- powiedział łamiąc mnie mocno za nadgarstki i przyciągają do siebie , próbowałam się uwolnić... niestety nauczony poprzednimi doświadczeniami teraz trzymał mnie mocniej. Chwycił mnie teraz za ramiona uniemożliwiając mi tym samym jaki kółkiem ruch. Przygwoździł mnie do ściany .... nie miałam drogi ucieczki . Nasze twarze były ie bezpiecznie blisko kiedyś bym była zachwycona ale okoliczności nie należały do naj przyjemniejszych Starałam się znaleźć coś co mi pomorze gdybym była biedronka użyła bym szczęśliwego trafi.. no ale nie byłam mogłam tylko oddalać swoją twarz od jego ale to u tak tylko opóźnienie problemu. W krudce poczułam jak brutalnie żyje moje usta. Byłam zeztywniała ze strachu przeszły mnie ciarki obrzydzenia. To na tyle jeśli chcecie kolejną część proszę o 5 kom . Z góry dziękuje. Dobra zaczynamy część dalszą Nagle poczułam że nieczuje gruntu pod nogami, ostatnie co pamiętam to ból i głos - przepraszam cię misiu zdenerwowałaś mnie ...- Dalej nic już nie pamiętam. Otwożyłam oczy z przerażeniem stwierdziłam ,że leżę obok tego chłopaka niestety nie mogłam się ruszyć bo byłam tak ułożona , że jeśli tylko zrobię jakiś ruch to albo jego usta dotkną moich albo moje jego. Więc nie miałam wyboru leżałąm i myślałam, dopiero teraz zauważyłam ,nie był podobny do księżyca miał czarne włosy.Nagle poczułam ,że ten chłopak wstaje szybko zamknęłąm oczy , poczułam coś twardego i zimnego na moich nadgarstkach i kostach u nóg. Wreszcie usłyszałam szmer zamykanych dzwi otworzyłam oczy zobaczyłam że na nogach jak i rękach nam coś na wzuz kajdan a do nich miałam doczepione łańcuchy. Spróbowałąm je zdjąć niestetty nie udało mi się - nie uda ci się kotek one są sterowane tym pilotem- usłyszałam za sobą odwruciłam za mną stał ten sam chłopak - No witam MOJA princess pewnie dziwsz się czemu masz te małe ozdubki- odezwał się i złapał mnie za pod brudek i zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej Coś we mnie pękło nie dość , że trzyma mine tu jak jakiegoś więźnia to jeszcze mówi do mnie w ten sposób wyrwałam się i krzyknęłąm - tylko moji przyjaciele mogątak do mnie mówić .... a ty do nich nie należysz - nie? - nie - zawołałam z furią i zamasznęłam się na niego Po chwili zobaczyłam ranę na jego policzku , przeraziłam się bo mimo , że nie przypominał księżyca to mół nim być. -Przepraszam - powiedziałam podchodząć do niego i delikatnie go przytuliłam a on po chwili oszołomienia odwzajenmił gest Dopiero teraz zauwarzyłam , że wygląda jak Księzyc był odrobinę wyższy i miał brązowe oczy - Ty nie jesteś Księżyc nawet go nie przypominasz - zawołałam i odepchnęłąm go -A co ty myślałaś , że jestem tym zdrajcą Księżycem ... ja jestem jego bratem bliźniakiem... ale nie warzne teraz jesteś tyko moja- siadaj powiedział pokazując na miejsce koło siebie - a co jeśli tego nie zrobie-zapytałam oschle -ooo widze , że bawimy się w buntownika ? noale jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz , albo kajdanki zrobią swoje czyli będą zaciskać się na twoich nadgarstach , aż w końcy... wyobraź sobie co będzie dalej , lub pociągne za łąćcuchy i tak zrobisz co zechcę- powiedział przysówając się do mnie - nie zostaw!- wołałąm - oj nie ładnie słonko-powiedział i w tym momęcie poczułam ,że moje ciało pszeszywa prąd. - To co ?-ponowił swoją propozycję z tym swoim szytrym uśmieszkiem - niesz będzie-zagodziłam się niechętnie gdy kolejna błyskawica przeszłą przez moje ciało - ... no to teraz opowiem ci moją chistorię. Nazywam się Cień jestem jak już ci wspomniałem bratem bliźniakiem twojego Księzyca nasza rodzina od pokoleń służy złu . Ale mój pożal się boże braciszek zakochał się i postanowił , że się zbuntuje To na razie tyle zapraszam do komętowania za karzdy kom. będę serdecznie wdzięczna Od tamtego czasu szukam okazji aby się zemścić. - A terza kicia koniec gadania nie mogę cię przeciez głodzić martwa na nic mi się nie przydasz - powiedział Mimo , że od kilku dni nic nie jadłam nie byłam w stanie nic przełknąć , po śniadaniu wróciliśmy na góę... - no zakładaj - powiedział żucając we mnie bluzkę na ramiączkach i krudkie spodenki\ - Cooo zwariowałeś .. nihgdy tego nie założe .. - nie? zachowujesz się nie poprawnie... a co z tym - powiedział pokazując na pilota - NIE nie dam ci się już terroryzować- zawołałam nagle poczułam silne szarpnięcie pewnie Cień pociąnął te łańcuchyuderzyłam głową o metalową ramę łużka - czy tak mam zginąć ... czy tak będzie wyglądał mój konieć ... ... koniec biedronki?- zadawałam sobie pytania . Nagle poczyłam jakby moja duch wyszła z ciała .. spojrzałam w dół widziałam swoje ciało przy którym siedział Cień i nie zwracając uwagi na to , że nie żyje za czął je całować , nawet gdy btego nie czułam przeszedł mnie dreszcz obrzydzenia. Nawet nie wiedziałam co się dzieje , ale z tyłu głowy chodziło mi tylko " śmierć kliniczna". Chciałam iść w stronę złotego tunelu ... jednak nie mogłam jakaś siła zatrzymywała mnie i ciągnęłą w dół.Jednym okiem widziałam ,żeczywistość a drugim prze piękne miejsxe.... Ngle poczyłam chłud z oporem otworzyłam oczy , nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem , po chili przypomniałam sobie co się stało . Po czułam piekący bul [ bolały mnie miejsca które całował Cień] ale bul nie przypominał żadnego znanego mi dotąt to było jakby ktoś podpalał mnie żywym ogniem.Nagle drzwi do pokoju oteorzyły się a wnich stanął Cień zaczął zbliżąć sę do mnie ale odepchnęłam go a on tylko powiedział -No Mariś nie wiedziałem , że mogę cię po " kochać" jeszcze bardziej... lubię dziewczyny z charakterem ..... Będę miał większą satysfakcję jeśli cię okiełznam...- Złapał mnie za podbrudek i mocno pocałował .. ale ten rużnił się od pocałunku z Księżycem , nagle poczułam ból na lewym policzku wyrwałam się Cieniowi i dotknęłam policzka , ppoczułam krew ,byłam wściekła ... zacisnęłam powieki i czekałam na to co się wydarzy, usłyszałąm szmer zamykanych dżwi. Usiadłam na podłodze i zaczęłam płakać , nagle usłyszałam drogi mi głos którego nie słyszałąm tak dawno - Mari , proszę powiec coś - Tikki czy to ty? - tak Księżyc jest tu tagrze - jak to możliwe , że się ze mną kontaktujesz? - to jest specjalna więżń między biedronką a jej kwami która ujawnia się w razie nagłych sytacji ... a teraz posłuchaj -bardzo za wami tęsknię - my też , ale posłuchaj uwarznie powiec nam gdzie jesteś - niestety nie wiem - a moze widziałąś jakieś punkty charakterystyczne? - tak Po podaniu Tikki wszystkich inf o których wiedziałam zawołałam - muszę kończyć ON tu idzie- zawołałam - No witam cię Priness... -co ja ci mówiłam nie mów tak do mnie NIE JESTEŚ MOIM PRZYJACIELEM - wykrzyczałam , a ostatnie słowa szczególnie za akcętowałam - to znaczy ,że wciąsz nie traktujesz minie jak przyjaciela? - NIE - ohhh musisz być ciągle taka - jaka W tej chwili do pokoju wpadł mój kochany księżyć i moja kwami zaczęłąm biec w ich kierónku zapominając o łańcuchach ... i to był błąd gdy byłam milimetr od mojej rodziny łąńcuchy napięły się i upadłam na ziemię ... aCień uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Szybo wstałam i wykorzystując momęt w którym Cień pękał ze śmiech podeszłam do stolika i chwyciłam ... po krudkim namyśle roztrzaskałam go momętalnie moje kajdany pękły.... byłam wolna . Gdy Cień zoriętował się co się stało ja już byłam wtulona w Księżyca a on odwzajemnił gest . Nietey tę chwilę przerwał Cień mówiący - przepraszam , że przerywam tak romantyczną scenę ale... Nie daliśmy mu dokończyż , bo zaczęliśmy uciekać podczas ucieczki dowiedziałam się , że Księży c przyszedł do mie rano .. a ta zastał płączącą Tikki która zaraz potem zkontaktowała się ze mną - Jakto rano ta który dzisiaj ? - poniedziałe dzień oddania prezętacij... - ale jak ja tu byłam o wiele dłużęj niż kilka dni... To na razie koniec. Chcecie dowiedzieć się co się stało z bohatermi? piszcie w komętarzach a napewno się do wiecie . Za kom. jestem wdzięczna z całego serducha - Tu czas płynie inaczej niż tam...-usłyszałam czyjś - k-kim jesteś?- spytałam cały czas wtulając się w księżyca -ja jestem wielki i potężny w.c ... a ty? - Marinette-odparłam - dziwne jakoś nigdy nie odczuwałem twoich odczuć - ..żadko bywam w negatywnych nastrojach-skłamałam no bo przecierz nie mogłam powiedzieć ni bo to ja jestem biedronką -Ale to się zmieni jesteś zdenerwowana izaniepokojona a to też się liczy-powiedział szykując dla mnie akume -nieeeeeee-krzyknął księżyc - a ty się nie wtrącaj zdrajco-syknął w.c -łap-usłyszałam i zauwarzyłam lecące w moją stronę czarne pudełeczko , złapałam je i oniemiałam było bardzo podobne tego w którym dostałam kolczyki. Otworzyłam je i oślepiło mnie zielone światło -zkąd...-zaczęła -Adrien mi go dał-odpowiedział - ...że co to Adrien był...Pochwili zobaczyłam Tikki rozmawiająćą z jakimś innym kwami - A więc miałem biedronkę koło siebie-odezwał się ponownie w,c -Mar. musisz złączyć mirakula-zawołał księżyc -ale ja nie umiem-odkrzyknęłam -załuż pierścień i kryknij przemień mnie-uzyskałam w odpowiedzi Zrobiłam to co kazał mi mój chłopak umiosłam się nad ziemią i zobaczyłam wirujące wokół mnie czerwone ,,czarne i zielone iskry , po chwili opadłam na podłogę.Czyłam się dziwnie szybo otworzyłam jojo i przejrzałam się w lusterku[ nie wiem z kąd się tam wzięło , ale niech będzieZauwarzyłam , że mam strój kota ale kolory były mojego kostiumu - i co teraz -zapytałam - masz boską moc a oprucz tego masz moce kota-odpowiedział mi chłopak To na razie tyle Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania